


[All Lex][Smallville]假如《Smallville》里镜像世界里，卢瑟家的孩子全都有

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [79]
Category: Smallville
Genre: All Lex, Clex - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 在春风沉醉的晚上，糜烂的Luthor大宅中，到处弥漫着情欲的沉沦。
Relationships: Clark Luthor/Lex Luthor, Davis Bloome/Lex Luthor, Julian Luthor & Lex Luthor, Julian Luthor&Lex Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor & Lionel Luthor, Lex Luthor & Lucas Luthor, Lex Luthor/Lionel Luthor, Lex Luthor/Lucas Luthor, Linda Danvers&Lex Luthor, Lionel Luthor&Lex Luthor, Lucas Luthor/Lex Luthor, Lutessa Lena Luthor/Lex Luthor
Series: Smallville 同人文 [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919
Kudos: 1





	[All Lex][Smallville]假如《Smallville》里镜像世界里，卢瑟家的孩子全都有

[All Lex][Smallville]假如《Smallville》里镜像世界里，卢瑟家的孩子全都有  
Luthor Family  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
cp：Lionel Luthor&Lex Luthor，Clark Luthor/Lex Luthor，Lutessa Lena Luthor/Lex Luthor，Davis Bloome/Lex Luthor，Linda Danvers&Lex Luthor，Lucas Luthor/Lex Luthor，Julian Luthor&Lex Luthor

Luthor Family  
当然，依镜像世界里Luthor家的变态属性，估计孩子们他们妈也早被折腾去世了吧。  
假设，这个世界里，Lionel亲生的孩子Lex、Lucas、Julian、Tess都在，除了收养了Ultraman Clark外，还收养了Doomsday Davis（主世界中曾被Lionel收养了五天）、Supergirl Kara（在Kal没来地球的世界里，Kara在里夫水坝中沉睡多年后，被Lionel收养）  
人物设定：  
Lionel Luthor：变态的鬼父，Luthor家族控军者。  
将子女自相残杀视为乐趣，将一群子女培养成变态，其中偏爱Clark，利用Clark滥杀无辜，建立家族王国。  
在几个孩子的反抗运动中，授意Clark杀死Lex后，才明白Lex才是唯一把他当作父亲的孩子。  
后穿越到主世界，得知该世界能够复活Lex后，卖身Darkseid，将主世界的Lex复活。

Lex Luthor：Lionel的长子，性格复杂，灰黑交杂，禁欲的事业型人才，家族的轴心。  
弟妹们基本上都对他有不正常的肉体欲望，他却唯独偏爱同父同母的幼弟Julian，但是有恃无恐的Julian却并不搭理他。  
在反抗父亲Lionel的运动中，因为Davis随手杀死了Julian，设计杀死Davis为弟弟报仇。在反抗运动将要成功之际，因为父子之情心软放过父亲Lionel，却被父亲Lionel授意Clark杀死，临死前在Clark胳膊上永久地留下烙印。  
Clark Luthor：Ultraman，被Lionel收养的氪星人Kal，与Lucas同龄。被Lionel养成了嗜杀随心的性格，对Lionel有发自内心的恐惧，帮助Lionel滥杀无辜，建立家族王国。  
期望玩弄哥哥Lex的肉体，但是因为Davis的对抗，以及Linda的压制，一直没有得手。为发泄欲望，勾引Lutessa。  
在反抗父亲Lionel的运动中，因为对Lionel的恐惧，反水帮助Lionel杀死了Lex。被Lex临死前在胳膊上留下永久烙印。  
后为躲避Lionel，逃到主世界。被送回去的同时Lionel也穿越到主世界。回去后杀死了Oliver ，变得狂妄自大，于是再次穿越到主世界试图追杀Lionel。后被主世界的Clark劝服弃恶从善。  
Lutessa Lena Luthor：Lionel的私生女，Lex同父异母的妹妹。  
挥霍无度，对哥哥Lex有不正常的肉体欲望，但是自知无法得到哥哥的回应，养了一大堆光头男宠泄欲。因为嫉妒父亲Lionel对Clark的偏爱，在Clark勾引时果断答应，逢场作戏，以此来挑拨父亲与Clark的关系。  
在反抗父亲Lionel的运动中，因为运动失败，虽然没被杀死，却被Lionel赶了出去。仍与Clark保持着肉体关系。  
后在主世界Clark穿越来此时，良心未泯的Lutessa曾试图帮助他回去。  
Davis Bloome：Doomsday，与Clark双生同时来到地球的氪星人，与Lucas同龄。曾被Lionel丢弃，但是当Lionel发现他能变身嗜血怪物后，再次将其寻回，为其所用。  
神经质，缺乏安全感，对Lex有强烈的依赖性，对Lex言听计从，无论Lex让他做何种艰难的事情，只要事后能与Lex黏在一起，就会赴汤蹈火在所不惜。虽然对Lex有欲望，但是却因为自卑不敢动手。与Clark发自灵魂的敌对，为保护Lex的贞操不被Clark侵犯，经常与Clark大打出手。后与同样对Lex存有欲望的Lucas达成协议，两人相互协助发泄欲望。  
后在反抗Lionel的运动中，随手杀死了Julian，被护弟心切的Lex设计杀死。  
Linda Danvers：即Kal的堂姐，氪星人Kara，因为飞船坠毁在里夫水坝，沉睡多年才被唤醒，所以外貌显得比实际年龄年轻很多。因为被收养的时间较短，并未被Luthor家的风气完全侵蚀，冲动强硬。  
将Lex当作亲哥哥，比对Clark还亲，Lex吩咐的事情不论缘由不论回报尽力完成。实力在Clark与Davis之上，但是不如爆发后的Clark与Davis。一直为保护Lex的贞操不被Clark、Davis、Lucas侵犯而奋斗着。  
在反抗Lionel的运动中，因为Davis随手杀死Julian的缘故，协助Lex除掉Davis。后为了从Clark手中拯救Lex，被Clark残忍杀害，也没能救下Lex，死不瞑目。

Lucas Luthor：Lex同父异母的弟弟，反社会人格，个性自我。相貌比Julian更像哥哥Lex。  
对Lex具有不正常的欲望，但是自知不敌Davis与Clark，只能趁Clark与Davis大打出手之际，骚扰Lex，被Lex轻松化解。后与同样对Lex存有欲望的Davis达成协议，两人相互协助发泄欲望。  
在反抗父亲Lionel的运动中，察觉事情不妙，早早开溜，销声匿迹。  
Julian Luthor：Lex同父同母的幼弟。  
虽然独得Lex的宠爱，但是因为有恃无恐的偏爱与叛逆，无视Lex保护他的苦心，偏向于父亲Lionel，然而Lionel并不在意他。  
在兄姐的反抗父亲Lionel运动中，只有他始终站在父亲一边，但是父亲始终无视他。在兄姐的反抗运动中，被Davis随手杀死。

还要写文吗？  
例如：  
在春风沉醉的晚上，糜烂的Luthor大宅中，到处弥漫着情欲的沉沦。  
唯有Lex一人，在此起彼伏的喘息声中，独自坐在炉火融融的壁炉前，单薄地阅读着厚厚的报纸，谋划着一切。  
鸟鸣山更幽，蝉噪林逾静。  
那些近在眼前却又遥不可及的枕席之欢，仿佛与他无关。


End file.
